


Shockingly Cute

by TurboToast



Series: Widowtracer Holiday Series [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Brief descriptions of Horror Movie scenes, F/F, Fluff, Food, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboToast/pseuds/TurboToast
Summary: Lena and Amélie invite Angela, Fareeha, Hana and Brigitte over for a horror movie night on Halloween. Shenanigans ensue.





	Shockingly Cute

At first, Amélie had scoffed at the idea of decorating the château for Halloween, but now she was glad Lena was occupied with making its halls look properly spooky. It meant that Amélie could slip into town and return a few hours later with an assortment of bags without Lena immediately looking over her shoulder with curious brown eyes like an overly excited child just before Christmas.  
  
When she stepped into the entrance hall, she had to stop and look around in awe. Lena had gone all out, and there was no doubt she wasn't done yet. There were fake cobwebs everywhere, threadbare linen sheets covered some of the furniture — Amélie had to wonder where Lena got all of those at such short notice — she'd even gone as far as hanging some of the picture frames up crooked. With the right gloomy lighting, this would definitely look 'properly spooky,' and Amélie found herself enjoying the look.  
  
Still, the guests would arrive soon, and Amélie was on a mission to not be spotted with the bags she was carrying. It was meant to be a surprise, after all. She made her way up one of the smaller staircases and snuck through the gallery into the bedroom, making sure Lena wasn't around to barge in.  
  
The old album that gave her the idea still lay on one of the dressers. Amélie picked it up and flipped through its dusty pages, a fast-forward trip through her childhood. It seemed like another life — no, it was another life. Looking at the old pictures made some hazy memories bubble up once again: The first ballet lesson, her first time on stage, summer vacations filled with sun and popsicles. The picture that got her to buy all these new clothes didn't show up until the later pages, though. Lena had been giddy about it for weeks after they found the album cleaning out the old house.  
  
It showed Amélie when she was about 16, wearing a frilly black dress and knee high black socks, chunky black leather boots with decidedly too many buckles. She'd even had fingerless gloves on, and her eyeliner had been so sharp people around her had to be careful not to cut themselves on it.  
  
Amélie had wanted to sink into the floor when Lena unearthed the album from a box in the attic, but Lena loved it, thought it was super cute. It took a while, but an idea had formed in Amélie's head, and if Lena thought 16-year-old Amélie in a goth getup that her parents hadn't been at all happy about was cute, she had something coming.  
  
Not much later, she stood in front of the floor length mirror, tugging on the pieces of her new outfit. Every single one was blacker than the next, save for the subtle purple shimmer of the spiderweb pattern stitched into her underbust vest. Amélie gave herself an appreciative nod in the mirror and fluffed the ruffles on her blouse up. She had to admit that wearing heels with woolen socks _and_ lace tights was on the uncomfortable side of things, but she wouldn't have to wear the shoes for long anyways. Watching movies lazing about on a couch didn't require shoes, she'd just put them on for the sake of completion.  
  
There wasn't much time left before the guests would arrive. Amélie's nail polish wasn't completely dry yet and she would've liked to have had more time for the eyeliner, but this would have to do. Time to see what Lena had been up to.

* * *

Just as Amélie came down the stairs, the sound of glass crashing and a loud "Oh bloody hell, really?" echoed down the hallway from the kitchen. Amélie quickened her steps, and when she turned around the corner, she found Lena squatting on the floor with a dishrag in her hands, mopping up an ominously colored liquid.  
  
"Oh hey, love, everything's fine— wow!" Lena froze with the wet dishrag in her hands, staring at her with wide eyes. "I, uh… wow."  
  
"Are you okay?" Amélie rushed to help Lena clean up the mess of shards and fluid on the floor.  
  
Wringing her dishrag out in the sink, Lena let out an amused huff. "How could I be okay when you come in looking like that?" She winked at her over her shoulder. "Jokes aside, nothing happened. I just dropped this bottle that I was trying to fill with colored water. I'm just glad none of it got on my shirt." She looked down at her vampire costume. "But seriously, darling, you look stunning."  
  
" _Merci beaucoup, ma chère_ ," Amélie said, a pink shimmer dusting her cheeks. "You look magnificent too. It is not often that I get to see you in a suit."  
  
Lena giggled. "Just wait until I have my contacts in and my cape on!"  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." A few bits of glass clattered into the sink when Amélie rinsed her rag. "The guests will be here soon."  
  
"Wonder what Angela's gonna do this year."

* * *

 

It wasn't long before the door chime sounded, announcing the presence of their visitors. Lena bounded down the stairs, almost tripping over her billowing black and red cape.  
  
"Wait, I gotta turn the lights off and the LEDs on!" She scrambled to get into the lighting system, and from one moment to the other, the château's entry hall looked like the set of a cheaply produced horror movie.  
  
In an unspoken question, Amélie raised her eyebrows at Lena, who gave her a thumb's up before Amélie opened the door.  
  
Angela Ziegler stood before her, her head tilted, with a manic smile on her face. She broke her mad scientist pose after a moment. A pair of welding goggles sat on her forehead, and she wore a ratty scrub dress that had been white once and a rubber butcher's apron that was shortened considerably. Her white tights were ripped and her white pumps had seen better days, too.  
  
" _Bonsoir!_ " She gave Amélie a warm hug when she entered. Her black latex gloves were cold on Amélie's neck. "Wow, this looks great! _You_ look great! Both of you!"  
  
Before Angela could wrap her arms around her, Lena swung her cape around. "Careful, Ange, I might bite!" She paused. "What's your costume?"  
  
Angela hugged her anyways. "I thought I'd try a Dr. Frankenstein look this year. I would've added latex gloves, but those would get awfully sweaty so I didn't."  
  
Meanwhile, Fareeha, Hana and Brigitte filed in through the door. They all carried various snacks, among them two big trays of self-made Halloween themed finger food. Hana had a dress on that was almost as frilly as the one in Amélie's teenage photo, along with a set of cat ears. Unlike their spouses, Fareeha and Brigitte didn't come in costume. While it would've been fun to see what they would've come up with, Amélie understood. She had a hard enough time figuring out who she was, she didn't need to pretend being someone else, too.  
  
Walking behind Hana, Amélie thought her eyes deceived her for a moment. She looked again, but no, the cat ears definitely moved.  
  
"Hana, your ears," Amélie began, before Brigitte turned around with a smug smile on her face.  
  
"Like them?" Her smile became wider. "I made those."  
  
Amélie gave a nod. "They are very lifelike, and they suit her superbly."  
  
"I reckon' they'd look great on you, too, darling," Lena said.  
  
Amélie's brows drew together. "I am not putting them on."  
  
"Aw, c'mon! It'd be super cute." Lena bumped into her playfully.  
  
"Hello? They're my cat ears!" Hana said, protesting, but eventually she let out a thoughtful hum. "They _would_ look great though."  
  
Before Amélie could say anything, they opened the door to the living room. Thick, white fog wafted into the hallway from in there, and a plastic skeleton with glowing red eyes hung in one of the windows. The group gingerly stepped inside, and Lena struggled to keep herself from grinning. Some of the bottles of colored liquid Lena made earlier were spread across the various surfaces in the room.  
  
"Spooky," Fareeha said dryly, but gave Lena a smirk.  
  
"Right?"  
  
Hana quickly found the coffee table and dropped her bag of snacks on it before she spotted the screen on the wall. "Whoa. It's like a private cinema in here."  
  
"That gives me an idea," Angela said. "Since we're going to watch horror flicks and Amélie isn't easily scared…" A wicked grin spread across her face. "How about a bet? If Amélie gets scared, she needs to put the cat ears on."  
  
"Sure, why not," Hana said.  
  
There was no way she'd lose this bet. "I agree." Amélie let out an amused huff. "What does everyone want to drink?"

* * *

Soon, everyone had made themselves comfortable on the couch, and the intro of the first movie of the night flashed across the screen. It was a zombie flick, so it was funnier than it was scary. The snack supply dwindled steadily, the cookie-sized pizzas with a web of cheese and an olive spider in the middle became scarce first.  
  
Lena had gotten rid of her cape, as it was a hindrance to snuggling up to Amélie's shoulder. The other two couples were cozied up in their own ways, too: Hana sat on the couch with her legs crossed and Brigitte's arms around her shoulders, and Angela's legs were draped across Fareeha's lap.  
  
"Mein Gott, that's not how blood works," Angela said as one of the protagonists met his gruesome demise, and her voice carried both amusement and professional indignation.  
  
Lena giggled at that. "Wouldn't be as fun to watch if it was done correctly though, would it?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Amélie asked in a low tone, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oi!"

* * *

The zombie movie ended without any heart-stopping moments, but by the end of it, the women had a laugh about some of the grotesque deaths and unintentionally funny scenes. Amélie almost snorted wine out of her nose when one of the characters ran right into a trap.  
  
"That did not count as getting scared," she said and held up her index finger.  
  
Hana let out an amused huff. "Nah, that counted as almost getting drenched."  
  
"So, what are we watching next?" Fareeha asked. "How about Alien? That's one of my favorites."  
  
"Gosh, that's an oldie. 's good though, so I'm up for it," Lena said. "We might even get more of Ange's ramblings!"  
  
Angela lazily lifted her head off Fareeha's shoulder and gave Lena a glare, to which she replied by sticking her tongue out at her.  
  
After Amélie shifted the snacks around on the coffee table and poured everyone a new glass of wine, beer or cider, respectively. "I haven't seen it yet, but it sounds good."  
  
"Isn't it over a hundred years old by now?" Hana asked, earning an excited grin from Lena.  
  
"Yep! The camera had already been invented back then!"

* * *

"Oh wow, their vision of the future looks like our stone age," Brigitte said, resting her head on top of Hana's.  
  
There were murmurs of appreciation and surprised gasps as the story unfolded on the screen. Angela complained about Ash's incompetence as a science officer, but Amélie remained quiet, only commented on how she liked Ripley.  
  
"Should I try growing my hair out and wearing blue overalls, darling?" Lena asked, tilting her head backwards to look up at her.  
  
Amélie ran her finger over the stubble on the side of Lena's head. "No, I like this too much."  
  
Watching the blush form on Lena's cheeks made her smile.  
  
Brigitte let herself fall back against the couch's backrest, arms wrapped around Hana, taking her with her. "What are we watching next? We had zombies and an alien, what about a guy with an axe or something?"  
  
"Alright," Amélie said, scrolling through the list of recommended movies. "Let's see if this manages to scare me."  
  
"Uh huh." Lena eyed Hana's cat ears.  
  
Fareeha and Angela chuckled.

* * *

The movie followed a group of students on a road trip, stopping in various small towns in the middle of nowhere. They went a bit overboard with their partying in the second little town, where something seemed off from the get go. The next town was a small ghost town on the side of the highway. In his levity, the hot shot of the group decided they should go and explore, maybe even spend the night. What could go wrong?  
  
When the students went missing and soon turned up dead with multiple stab wounds one by one, Amélie took great pleasure in pointing out their mistakes. Soon, there were only two of the original group left, the hot shot and another kid, quiet but good looking. They got into an argument about how they should proceed, since someone slashed the tires of the van they came with.  
  
Amélie let out a surprised yelp when the hot shot slashed the quiet kid's throat in one swift motion, and five heads turned towards her.  
  
She paused the movie on the hot shot's smug face.  
  
"Hana, I..." She cleared her throat. "May I have the cat ears, please?"  
  
Hana celebrated taking them off. "With pleasure!"  
  
After Brigitte had helped her put them on and adjust them, the room fell silent, until Lena couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"I thought you'd look amazing with them on, but this is too bloody cute," she blurted out. "We gotta save this for posterity."

* * *

Years later, Amélie would open the album Lena gave her for their first Christmas together and find the picture again: They all hugged her, slightly tipsy and with their party outfits and costumes somewhat disheveled, and she stood in the middle in her updated goth outfit, with the most embarrassingly bashful expression on her face. It brought a smile to her face.  
  
Her teenage self would be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I completed this 5 minutes before the 31st was over here!


End file.
